


Yes, I Have A Brother-in-Law!

by anielsen33326



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Aichi Sendou Being A Little Shit, Canon Dialogue, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dislike Of Boobs, Internal Monologue, Internal Monologues, Kaichi - Freeform, Kamidere, Kamidere Emi Sendou, Kamui Is Otouto, Kamui Katsuragi Is Family, Love Confession, Matriarch, Matriarch Lore, Mention of Shizuka Sendou, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Revised Dialogue, Revised Draft, Slight Canon Divergence, Supportive Aichi Sendou, but not to the crush, he ships it, the crush isn't around to hear it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326
Summary: Episode 5, but slightly different.Featuring: Aichi is renamed to Aniki instead of Nii-san, and Kamui gets one of the reciprocations that he deserves.Can you guess who "Nii-san" shifts to?...maybe you probs wouldn't think of it if I didn't write that challenge down, though...
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi, Katsuragi Kamui & Saga Eiji & Uno Reiji, Katsuragi Kamui & Sendou Aichi, Katsuragi Kamui/Sendou Emi, Saga Eiji & Uno Reiji, Sendou Aichi & Sendou Emi
Kudos: 3





	Yes, I Have A Brother-in-Law!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: A lot of the dialogue will be from the actual anime. Obviously, I don’t own CFV.  
> Also, I had to rewatch the episode (again) in order to confirm who's on here for the Ao3 Character List. And to add who's talking so that you don't have to watch the original episode along with this.  
> If you look at my Tumblr page (Shipping Story Ideas), my fics and updates are not always linear; but they are still connected. Like I already have an outline panned out for Episodes 1+2 (one post), but I've yet to type it up anywhere. You can subscribe there to find stuff that is AHEAD of the plot, if you want.  
> Also, yes, they still get food. It's just that I wrote this part before I actually wrote down what food Aichi brought. Just expect that when he goes to Card Capital, he will almost always (except for some parts: he's unexpectedly taken there, or he's out of town and thus only has that one day, or he goes there and doesn't bother/have time to make food, etc.) bring some sort of treats. Like bakery, not bento-box type, k?

Aichi saw how Kamui reacted to his sister. _Yes, Emi finally has a love interest! Someone to worship her!_ he thought.

“W-W-WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?!” 

Emi just brushed him off. Aichi sweatdropped and sighed. _At this rate, how is she supposed to be the matriarch? Get yourself together already!_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“You've never even _seen_ a Grade 3!" Morikawa claimed **(Whoops! Morikawa was speaking to Aichi for this one! I originally put, "I bet he's never even seen a Grade 3!" It's corrected now!)**.

“Eh? But Dragonic Overlord is a Grade 3!” Aichi rebutted. They couldn’t deny _that!_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“I saw you with my dream girl!”

“What?” Aichi put on an uneasy smile.

_Yup, he’s in love. He’ll be the perfect brother-in-law!_

“Uh, _sure_ , Kamui-san.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh, man, now you look like the nicest guy ever!”

“That girl is gonna fall for you for sure!”

Kamui looked so happy and smug, Aichi has to adore it. 

_Whatever appeases Kamidere-imouto._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“Learn the basics, man.” Kamui complained.

“But I _am_ learning the basics!”

“What?”

“Yeah, right now as we play! I just started, you know!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai-kun and Miwa-san arrived when Brutal Jack entered the field.

Aichi elected to ignore him (Kai-kun).

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Aniki!”

“Pardon me?”

“You’re the coolest guy I know!”

“K-Kamui-kun!”

“Leave him alone.” Kai-kun spoke up, intense teal emerald eyes burning into Little Otouto. 

“You bastard **(Rewatching it, he says Jerk, not bastard, but whatever)**! He’s my nii-san!” Kamui fumed. Emi just looked confused.

Aichi grabbed his new Otouto by the arm, saying, “Kamui, I have to talk to you” and dragged him out of the shop kicking and screaming. 

The extra pan-handling _really_ helped build a little muscle.

By a bench somewhere (that we know he’ll visit later XD), they stopped. 

“Aniki, what-?” Aichi put a finger over Kamui’s lips as in _shush!_

Aichi dragged him down, leaving him both crouching. He whispered conspiratorially, “If my mother has anything to say about it, that ‘bastard’ will be your brother-in-law.” He used quotation marks over “bastard” for emphasis.

Kamui-kun looked stunned there. “Eh? He’s my brother-in-law??”

“Yeah, I’m gay and he’s just my type.” 

“So I have to call _him_ nii-san, too?!” Aichi could see anime-tear-streams flying down his Otouto-chan’s face. He could feel a bit of pity for the younger. Kai-kun comes off as cold, but he’s sure he’ll warm him up eventually.

“You don’t have to. Just note that I don’t like girls' **(whoops! plural possessive! or "-s'", like just now.)** breasts.” Aichi could see the blush on his face as he’s probably imagining a more _mature_ Emi Sendou. Aichi patted the boy on the back and sped away to Card Capital to pick up his stuff. Aichi continued to sprint toward home, sadly leaving Kamidere-imouto in the dust, screaming fists-in-the-air fuming, obviously going to punish him later.

But the matriarch-in-training has Great News To Tell! Now if only she’d love Kamui back! 

**Author's Note:**

> From then on, Shizuka will receive an extremely-detailed play-by-play of EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. of the two's interactions. Now BOTH matriarchs are on the kamidere's tail!


End file.
